Live Long and Defy Gravity
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: The crew of the USS Enterprise gain three new people on board. What happens when these three people are from the land of Oz. When these three people happen to be Elphaba Thropp, Glinda Upland and Fiyero Tiggular. Definitely AU. Rated T for McCoy's foul mouth.


**A/N: So here we are. And my weird ideas sprang out to produce this crazed story. Cause now my Wicked hype is dying down and making way to my Star Trek hype (thanks to the reboot movies cause they're awesome!) and this is the lovechild of both. Somehow enjoy! AU. End of.**  
**Possible and definite pairings in the fic:**  
**Elphaba x Fiyero (definitely, everyone loves Fiyeraba)**  
**Glinda x Captain Kirk (cause we all know Jim Kirk will get his groove on to swoon the blonde)**  
**Elphaba x Bones (only somewhat implied cause we know Elphaba truly loves Fiyero, and besides, that certain doctor with the southern accent is mine... and probably a few other womens' dreams as well. **_But Vision you're 15, I know, I know._**)**  
**Spock x Uhura (of course)**  
**And a few other pairings as we advance the story along.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**The Ozian's Perspective.**

Night loomed over the land of Oz, darkness made Kiamo Ko more scarier and somewhat haunted during that period of the night. For the castle's two inhabitants- Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular- the eerie scenery of Kiamo Ko had helped them keep safe, it scared of any unwanted visitors while they slept.

Elphaba shifted restlessly within the covers of the bed. She tossed and turned which thankfully didn't wake Fiyero. He slept like a log, even throughout a tornado the brainless prince wouldn't wake up. Elphaba sat bolt upright in bed, she examined Fiyero's features, all peaceful in sleep. It had been months since the green witch had found a spell which transformed him back from a scarecrow. But she couldn't help to wonder why Fiyero loved her when he could have been happy with Glinda. Somehow deep down inside she was having doubts. Sure Elphaba loved him she just wasn't sure if it felt right, seeing as he is the crown prince of the Vinkus after all.

She swung her legs onto the floor and rose up. Elphaba walked over to an open window, she looked out, allowing the gentle breeze ease through her hair. There were second thoughts brewing in her mind, she doesn't want to talk to Fiyero about them in case there's a possibility where he does realise that Elphaba is an aberration and he is better off with Glinda. She doesn't want to, not yet.

Over in the distance, Elphaba noticed a bright light shining. Even from afar the green woman had to squint to get a clearer picture.

Meanwhile in the Emerald City, Glinda leaned on the balcony of the Emerald Palace. She sighed. The blonde couldn't sleep, she had much on her mind. The anniversary for the death of the Wicked Witch of the West was slowly approaching, it was the last ever time Glinda had seen her best friend and she needed to put on a fake smile for the celebration as many Ozians gathered on this occasion. Glinda couldn't handle it, the one day where she was upset the most was the day where citizens of Oz danced with joy and glee, not knowing how the blonde witch felt deep down inside.

She needed to think, she needed to get away from this place. Only Elphie knew what to do but she was gone forever, and so was Fiyero. Glinda was alone. She has nobody to comfort her. Even when her advisors and Palace staff had tried to help, Glinda had only pushed them away. So she watched a glow of green of the city, shone by an unknown light. This was calming but Glinda had a feeling that something was going to happen. And she was right, for in that moment there was pure darkness and it wasn't of the night.

* * *

Her eyes were still closed, but she could tell it was pretty bright, wherever she was.

_Elphie?_

Glinda tried to call out but all she could hear was herself, in her head. She couldn't open her mouth to speak, or if she could then no noise came out. There were muffled voices, they were so faint that Glinda thought she was dreaming them. There was a rhythm of beeps, unknown to the blonde as she had never heard such noise in her life.

_Is this some sort of heaven?_

She questioned her unknown surroundings. The voices became louder. Glinda could make out some words such as; doctor, nurse, unconscious and captain. Captain? What? Glinda could feel her face crease in confusion. Where in Oz was she? Was she still in Oz for that matter? That thought made her shudder, if she wasn't in Oz then there is something quite wrong in this scenario. But she had wanted out of Oz that night before she passed out.

"Her blood pressure's too high. Damn it, where's that hypospray?" a gruff, male voice snapped.

Glinda couldn't recognise it but what she did know was that this person sounded very annoyed. She felt like she wanted to grin but suddenly Glinda felt something connect with her neck, at first it was painful but then she felt something seep into her bloodstream. Whatever had just happened, this immediately sent the blonde into a cold sweat.

Her heartbeat steadied, Glinda was getting used to her surroundings, even if she couldn't open her eyes yet. The rhythmic beeps had calmed  
her slowly. However another voice had jolted her newfound calmed peacefullness.

"How's the blonde one doing?" it asked, a much more brighter, happier sounding male.

"Jim, if you're thinking of doing what I think you're gonna do then don't. The girl's trying to wake up from her unconsciousness, if she finds out that the captain of this ship is trying to get into her underwear then that gives her the more reason to have stayed unconscious." the other male bitterly replied.

"Jeez Bones, I was only asking on how she was doing. Stay right there, I'm coming down."

"No. If you really want to know about her progress then I'm coming to the bridge. Got it?"

A groan was followed in response. Glinda could hear some muttering and cursing before the room fell silent. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred as she stared up at the bright white ceiling. Glinda squinted, regaining her vision as it became clear again. She looked around, to find that she was on a bed, still in her night clothes- thank Oz- only to see that there was hardly anyone in the room, save for a couple of people who had their backs turned from her.

Glinda slid off the bed, the cold sensation of the floor sent a slight tingle up her legs. She noticed that the beds weren't supported by anything. Where was she? Because this certainly wasn't Oz anymore, that's for sure. Her pulse sped up a little as she bounded out of the door nearby, almost stumbling as she did.

"Elphie?" she called, then squeaked a little. She could talk again. It's not like she couldn't talk but it felt far too long since she had. Glinda turned left, she didn't know which way to go but she trusted her instincts. Oz how that reminded her of Elphaba. Her chest ached as she thought.

Glinda paced down the corridor, ignoring the weird looks people gave her. She noticed how they wore this uniform. Some in yellow shirts, others in blue shirts and others in red. The blonde wondered why. This was no time to stop and think, she needed to get out of here. Or if she couldn't then at least try to find Elphie. She halted suddenly, as a man walked past. His skin was paler than most others but it had a green tint to it, he also had pointed ears. His face seemed expressionless as he slowed when approaching past the woman, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What in Oz?" she squealed softly, "Oh Elphie, where are you? I need you're help." she sobbed, sliding down onto the floor and curling up into a ball. Glinda allowed her brewing tears to flow, she was lost and she was scared and most of all she was alone. Again. She didn't care who went past and looked at her strangely.

All Glinda had wanted was her best friend and what happened? She found herself in some weird looking place, what was it called? A ship. She found herself in a ship after being unconscious and doesn't know why she's here. Maybe she was abducted by aliens? But over half of these people don't even look like aliens what so ever.

Glinda's eyes were fixated on the floor in front of her. She closed her eyes for a mere clock-tick and upon re-opening them she saw two pairs of feet in front of her. Her eyebrows burrowed in confusion. Glinda then looked up to see two men looking down on her. She couldn't quite see them properly as some tears still remained.

"So this is her?" the shorter male asked. He wore a yellow shirt as he folded his arms. His hair was dark blonde, almost sandy even- _his hair is like Fiyero's_, Glinda thought- and he smirked at her, which made her blush lightly. The other male however, was a couple of inches taller and was more of a broader build than the other male. He wore a blue shirt and had dark brown hair. At times Glinda could swear it was black at some angles. Staring up at them Glinda had a feeling that both males were polar opposites of sorts, just like her and Elphaba. Only difference was that none of the men were green.

"Yes this is her. Why the hell is she out here?" as soon as the dark haired male responded, he was pacing down to where Glinda had just been. Leaving her with his blonde companion. He held out a hand towards her, she grabbed it as she was lifted up onto her feet.

"So you're the blonde woman who I have to wait to flirt with?" he asked.

"Apparently I am." she squeaked. Glinda tried to make herself sound confident but it came out more trembly than she intended it to be. Only Elphaba knew how to saty calm in any situation. She eyed him up and down cautiously.

"First impression can be rough, and already such a pretty girl like you already pissed off Bones. Tell me, how do you do it?"

"I'm only trying to find Elphie." Glinda said. Suddenly the man grabbed her hand and he led her down the corridor.

"Come on, let's get you back to Med Bay."

Glinda was dragged back to where she had woke up in. She was helped back up onto the bed by both men, due to her short stature. The blonde sat back against the wall, watching both males- who had their backs turned- conversed quietly before turning around.

"Her name is Galinda Upland." the taller male spoke.

"The 'Ga' is silent." Glinda interrupted.

"Glinda Upland." he corrected through gritted teeth.

There was a long, awkward silence between the three of them.

"Of the Upper Uplands." she chimed in, "In Gillikin." her eyes darted back and forth between both men. Only the shorter one seemed to smirk.

"Jim, I don't know what the hell she is saying, what's with these weird places?" the other snapped, however he was ignored.

"Well Glinda, I am Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise, which you are currently on." Kirk introduced, smiling, "And this here is Doctor McCoy, also known as Bones to most of us here."

"N-nice to meet you." Glinda said, almost losing her train of thought she looked up quickly, "Where is Elphie?" she asked.

"Elphie?" Bones repeated, his face creased in confusion.

"Bones, I think she means the Orion girl." Kirk replied.

"For God's sake Jim, she is not Orion."

"Elphie is my bestest friend." Glinda responded.

"You mean 'best friend'." corrected Bones. Glinda rested her head on her arms.

"You know, you remind me a lot like Elphie. She's always correcting me, and she makes sarcastic remarks too." Glinda mumbled into her arms, her blonde curls brushed slightly over he face. Slowly Glinda's face rose, "Elphie's here?"

"Yeah, she's in the next room over. Intensive care. She's still unconscious." the doctor replied.

"Can I see her?"

Kirk and Bones responded with a nod. Glinda hopped out of the bed and rushed into the room Elphaba was in. The green girl seemed peaceful and she lied in bed. Her breathing shallow and steady. Glinda halted, which almost made both men collide into her.

"Oh Elphie!" she gasped, walking over the Elphaba's side, "How is she?"

"She hasn't woken up yet. It's unknown when she will, that's why she's pretty much on life support."

"Life support?" Glinda questioned, "What's that?"

Before Bones could open his mouth to respond, Kirk interrupted.

"Don't you worry Glinda, we'll have your Orion friend better in no time!" he said.

"Damn it Jim, that girl is not Orion!" Bones snapped, pointing to Elphaba.

"Captain Kirk, there is nothing wrong with being a green Ozian." Glinda scolded, just saying Kirk's name sent a thrillifying chill up Glinda's spine which made her grin as if she was a child back in Gillikin again.

* * *

**A/N 2: Longest chapter I've wrote ever! We've got that spark between Glinda and Jim, and the blonde with also compares Bones with **  
**Elphaba. Well... I'm saying nothing else there. ^^**  
_~Vision_


End file.
